Generation Fairy tail
by mafllp95
Summary: It's the story of the next generation. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale. It talks about their children and their personalities and adventures. So enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm shrilled at seven in the morning causing the teenage girl to slowly awaken from her slumber. She groaned and stretched in her warm bed until finally getting up and stumbling into the bathroom. She let the water roll over her skin and dipped her rose colored hair back to wash it.

"Vera! Hurry up Jamie has been waiting for fifteen minutes." Lucy called up the stairs before returning to the kitchen and serving Jamie Redfox his chocolate chip pancakes. Jamie is Levy and Gajeel's eldest son they also had another boy born last year, named Matt. After another ten minutes Vera finally descended down the stairs in a navy blue skirt and a white tank top. She padded into the kitchen bare foot and kissed her mother's cheek good morning. Vera ruffled Jamie's hair before sitting down across from him and stealing his pancakes.

"Hey hey grabby these are mine" Jamie said before snatching his plate back Vera stuck out her tongue at him before her mother plopped a few pancakes on her plate.

"Thanks, mom. Where's Dad? " Vera asked her mouth full. Lucy sighed and shook her head at her sixteen year old daughter's lack of manners. _Just like your father. Damnit, Natsu._

"He left last night to help your uncle Gray with something" Lucy waved off as she took off her apron. She took her spirit keys off the hook on the wall and put them in her pouch. She looked at the clock and gasped.

"Ahh, I'm late. Eat up, clean after yourselves, be safe and love you. Sorry to run but I have to be on the train in half an hour for a mission. Bye" Lucy said quickly she kissed the top of Vera's head and Jamie's cheek before running out the door. Vera looked at her mother's quick departure.

"It should be illegal for people to have that much energy this early in the morning." Vera said as she flipped the hair out of her eyes. Jamie smirked at his best friend and leaned back in the kitchen chair. His black hair fell into his eyes slightly and his hazel/green eyes shone with laughter.

"Not everyone crawls out of bed at the crack of noon, Vera" He said and easily caught the biscuit that she had intended to aim at his face. After a few more minutes the two emerged the quaint apartment on Strawberry Street and headed to the guild. Vera kicked the door open and shouted

"GOODMORNING EVERYONE!" Vera shouted and the rest of the guild more or less mumbled a greeting back. She and Jamie made their way over to the mission board. Ember Fernandez and Graham Fillibuster were already there and greeted the two with smiles.

"Hey guys, any ideas on what kind of mission we are going on today?" Vera asked and Ember immediately reached for the highest paying request. Graham snatched it out of her hands and looked at her with tired blue eyes.

"Really, Ember escorting the King to Myroi. That will take weeks!" Graham complained but Ember merely shrugged. Ember was always up for a challenge and to one up herself. Vera didn't have a problem with the trip especially since the reward was four million jewel that amount had her seeing dollar signs and practically drooling. She snapped out of it quickly and put her arm around Ember.

"I say we do it. It'll be fun and we will be swimming in reward money." Vera said enthusiastically and pumped her fist up in the air. Graham scoffed and rolled his eyes at the pinkette.

"Of course you'd be up for it. You're so damn impulsive you'll jump on anything that had a price high enough. And I do mean anything." Graham said with a smug smirk. Vera narrowed her dark green eyes at the young man.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ice prick?" Vera shouted as she stepped closer to the mage before her. Jamie grabbed Ember's arm and hid behind an over turned table.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, Princess" Graham said. That was it and Vera launched herself at the man with a fierce battle cry. Graham gripped her thrashing arms and, with difficulty managed to keep her at a relatively safe distance from his face and private parts.

"We aren't little kids anymore. I am bigger and stronger than you now so get used to it." Graham said and pushed back the feisty female a few feet. Vera landed gracefully on her feet. She smiled darkly at Graham.

"Let's test this theory now shall we" She says and then her body is aglow with light and a golden circle surrounds her. Graham sighs and in a moment his body is encased in water and he stands ready to face the girl. At the back of the guild Natsu and Gray watch intently as their children have at each other.

"That reminds me of the good old days" Natsu sighs happily. He grins wickedly at the ice mage.

"I bet Vera will take Graham down in ten minutes" Natsu challenges and Gray sneers and the Dragon slayer.

"Graham will take her down in five." Gray says and the men shake hands on the bet, too hard to be friendly. All the will the sounds screaming and explosions go off in the background. Yup just another average day in Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera was flung backward into the banister and she gritted her teeth against the pain of the splintering wood. Natsu had to push down the urge to protect her, to kick the crap out of Graham and take his baby home. However, Vera would be furious with him and she in turn had to learn how to fend for herself. Natsu knew that he won't be around forever and he needed to know that she would be able to hold her ground and defend herself.

Vera's eyes begin glow gold; different from their natural dark green. She rises up and punches the raven haired boy in the face and he stumbles back. Vera doesn't stop there though. She follows her punch with a kick in the gut. Graham doubles over and falls to the ground, Vera stands triumphantly over him but he sweeps a leg under hers and she falls over. Both are about to lunge at each other when a gigantic fist slams down at the ground in the space between them. Both the young people's eyes grow wide.

"That's enough. By Mavis, you two may be worse than your father's. Clearly you both are powerful mages so put those talents to good use and go on a damn mission and quit destroying my guild!" Makarov shouted as his arm retracted and returned to normal size. This is the last year as guild Master before he retires. Vera and Graham don't look at each other as they get up and walk back to their friends that had since left the safety of the overturned table.

"Sorry, Gramps" The two said the guild Master. Natsu took this as the time to go over and see his daughter. Vera smiled widely when she saw her father, she jumped at him and Natsu caught her easily.

"Hey, Dad. I thought you had a thing you hand to with Uncle Gray?" She asked when Natsu put her back down on the ground. Vera had seemed to grow up so much to him in the past few years. It seemed like only yesterday her was teaching her how to ride a bike and checking the closets for monsters. Now she was sixteen years old and was practically a woman. To his contempt, her body was just like Lucy's. Her hair reached her waist in wild pink tresses and her ivy colored eyes seemed to enchant anyone who looked into them for them too long. Now those eyes were looking at him with bright curiosity.

"Yeah we managed to get it done pretty quick and good job, kid I saw you kicking's Grahams little pixie ass." Natsu said with hardy laugh. Graham gave Natsu the finger and then quickly hid behind Ember when Natsu took a menacing step forward. This wasn't too hard to do since Ember had inherited her father's height and was nearly six feet tall. Graham was six foot one so he just ducked his head.

"Hey, don't talk about my son's pixie ass it's not his fault he inherited it from his mother." Gray said as he put his hand on his Graham's shoulder. Graham turned pink and began yelling at his father.

"THAT IS SO NOT HELPING" Vera couldn't suppress her laughter and Ember rolled her eyes at the fighting men.

"Master Makarov just chastised your children for acting like a bunch of barbarians and here you go contributing to their reason of being so barbaric!" Ember said as she face palmed. Ember had her mother's scarlet hair cut short into a bob. Her Father's birthmark design was tattooed to the back of her neck in black and she had a slim, long body, nothing like her mother's busty figure more like the body of a gymnast.

Natsu pulled the serious girl into his arms and shook her around causing her try and scramble away.

"Aww come on, Ember loosen up. Vera and Graham weren't really trying to kill each other. Right kids?" Natsu asked with eyes that said 'go with it or she will tell her mother and there will be hell to pay'. Vera and Graham quickly nodded and tackled each other in a hug to show their friend they had made up. Ember smiled at the two and walked away to go pack for the mission. When Ember had left Graham squeezed Vera tighter in his arms so it was painful. Vera retaliated by digging her sharp nails into his back. Jamie had had enough and quickly pulled the two away.

"Jeez you guy fight like cats and dogs. It's a wonder how you guys used to be best friends when you were toddlers." Jamie says and Vera looks at him incredulously.

"We were not!" Vera and Graham said in unison. Then they looked at each other, growled, and looked away.

"Oh yes you were. Lucy has a ton of pictures of you two playing together and going on your little baby adventures. I think she has one of you two in the tub somewhere." Natsu says and his grin only widens when he sees the blush rising up the children's faces. Gray laughs and nods in agreement before pulling out his wallet. He had the very picture of the bathtub adventure. Vera covered her eyes with her hands and Graham sighed.

"Oh look you can see Graham's pixie ass in it too." Jamie said earning a laugh and high five from Natsu.

"Why you-" Graham said and Jamie just smiled and dragged Vera away by the hand.

"Sorry gotta go. Have a Mission to pack for meet you here at six don't be late! Vera you need to build your strength, carry me" Jamie said as the two rushed out of the guild.

"WHAT NO!" She screamed but it was too late and Jamie had jumped on her back. Jamie was at least seven inches taller than Vera and maybe fifty pounds heavier but Vera managed with his weight without her legs collapsing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM A MULE?!" Vera shouted as she struggled to carry the man.

"Shh. Mules aren't supposed to talk." Jamie said.

"AHHH" Vera grunted as she began running with the man hitching a ride happily on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Clothes were littered all over the green and blue room. Vera packed her large suit case violently wrinkling her clothes in the process. Jamie sat on her large bed with Plue snuggling at his side.

"Can you believe Graham? He practically called me a slut you know?" Vera complained as she threw in her tooth brush into her bag. Jamie scratched Plue behind he his ears as he read his playbook. At the sound of Vera's voice he looked up, his black rimmed glasses tipped to the tip of his nose.

"Yes, I know. You have been ranting about it for about an hour now. And you know that he keeps pushing your buttons because of the way you react." Jamie said sitting up a little straighter Vera shut the overflowing suitcase and tried to zip the zipper.

"Yeah yeah I know he does but I can't help-" Vera started but Jamie interrupted her

"that you have the temper of a Tasmanian devil?" Jamie said and quickly ducked her hand that went to swat him on the head.

"Oh shut up and sit on this will you?" Vera ordered and Jamie obliged and sat on top of the suitcase he grimaced at the sheer amount of stuff that this girl had packed.

"We are going on a week long trip do you really need this much junk?" He says while curiously lifting up a bright green bra that has been in the tangled mess. Vera quickly snatched it away from his grasp and tossed the article of clothing into her walk-in closet. Lucy walked in to her daughter's room smiling with four lunch packs.

"For dinner on the train and there is motion sickness pill in yours, Jamie. Wendy made sure to have me give it to you." She said while putting the lunch packs on Vera's dresser. Lucy then sternly looked at her mischievous daughter.

"And don't you eat Graham's dinner, Vera Dragoneel. I heard about your brawl and now I have to help rebuild a guild wall." Lucy said sternly and Vera gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed her arm. A large arm wrapped itself around Lucy's waist and pulled her close to a wall of muscle. Natsu kissed his wife's neck and Lucy smiled.

"Aww come on, Luce. She was just defending her honor. No one is going to call my girl a slut." Natsu said with wicked gleam in his onyx eyes. Vera smiled triumphantly and Lucy and Jamie rolled their eyes. At that moment Vera's exceed, Tilly flew in. Tilly's egg was found in the forest by Natsu on a mission he had been on 11 years ago. He gave Tilly as a present for Vera for her fifth birthday. The light brown speckled exceed was also party adopted by Happy and Carla, who chose not to reproduce. Carla was still traumatized by her past in Extalia.

"Vera, we have to go now if we want to make it to the train station on time." The Exceed squeaked in her high pitched voice. Vera nodded her head and lugged her suitcase off the bed. Jamie had already put on his backpack and was waiting at the door. Vera quickly kissed both parents on the cheek and waved them off.

"Take care of her,Jamie" Natsu shouted out the window. Which was quickly followed by a

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I very irked Vera shouted.

"Will do, Uncle Natsu!" Jamie shouted to the man.

"DON"T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Vera shouted at Jamie. Lucy laughed at the children's antics before Natsu turned her to face him. He kissed her sweetly and both hands firmly and her waist. His intentions were clear especially when he picked up his wife and placed her on the bed. Lucy giggled when he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Oh no, Big Boy you have to help me rebuild the guild wall your daughter destroyed." Lucy said and smiled at her husband's lust filled eyes.

"Why is she only my daughter when she destroys things?" Natsu asked as his hands continued to trail up his wife's toned stomach.

"Because she get's her destructive nature from you! Now get off me we have to go to the guild." Lucy said as she attempted to push Natsu off of her. But Natsu wouldn't budge and he smirked down at her.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes" He said before he captured Lucy's lips in a fierce kiss.

**At The Train Station**

"Alright everyone time to come aboard." The conductor shouted over the intercom. Vera had to practically drag Jamie on to the train. He suffers the same extreme motion sickness most Dragon slayers experience. Once the train began to move Jamie went limp and pale. Graham helped carry the poor boy into his seat. Once seated he immediately tipped to the side and landed in Vera's lap. She had to stifle her laugh and then she proceeded to smooth Jamie's hair. Tilly snuggled against Jamie's stomach in an attempt to sooth him.

"It strange to see this soft side of you" Graham said from the seat across from Vera. She looked up from Jamie's now sweaty face.

"Don't get used to it." She said in a soft voice so not to wake Jamie. Graham snorted and shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

"You're a piece of work you know that" Graham said and Vera smiled mockingly at him and mouthed 'thankyou' before Ember came and sat down next to Graham. She was studying a map of the location they were going to but her eyes were drooping. Vera lightly tapped Graham's foot to get his attention he looked up. Vera inclined her head towards Ember's exhausted form. Graham sighed and took the map away from the over ambitious girl. Ember didn't even argue, she just yawned and rested her head on Graham's shoulder causing him to blush.

Vera smiled at the sight and looked down at her best friend who was uncomfortably sleeping. She would wake him in in a few hours to eat and take his medicine, but for now she will just smooth his hair and let him sleep and she looked out the train window at the passing cities.


	4. Chapter 4

The group makes it to the king's palace and Ember immediately goes into leader mode. She smiles politely at the kings guards and explain to them that they are here to escort the king to Myroi. The guard sizes her up in a way that Graham did not appreciate, the guard looked at the young woman as if she was a piece of meat.  
>"But you are merely children how can you possibly protect yourselves, let alone the king." He snickers and Vera narrows her eyes at the man and goes to step forward but is stopped by Ember's hand. Ember stares at the man in the eyes and tells him calmly<p>

"We may appear to be mere children but I can assure you we are one of the strongest teams in our guild. Your king will be safe, no one defeats Fairy Tail." Ember states. The guard still seems hesitant so Jamie, who had become impatient about standing around doing nothing just strode in front of the girls and stood directly in front of the guard. His eyes began to glow a bright red and in a manner of moments the guard stepped aside and let the group pass. Graham was impressed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"From now on you do all the talking, Jamie." Graham laughed. Vera walked behind them and took the opportunity to stick out her tongue at the bully of a guard. The team was lead into the king's private chambers where they were instructed on how the plan would work.

"So my dear children, you will escort me out of the palace before dawn and we will take the path in the woods. I do enjoy the fact I will be out of these stuffy clothes for once and just in regular clothes." The king was a rather short man, not as short as Master Makarov, but around that height and her seemed to be draped in the heaviest robes that made him look like a child who tried to fit into his father's clothes. Vera began to feel hot just looking at him she could only imagine how he must have felt.

"Well you all should rest up, we have a long day tomorrow and I don't want anyone falling asleep on the job" He said warmly and Vera had to elbow Jamie in the side when he snickered at the thought of Vera waking up before dawn. The had arrived at the palace in the early evening so that means that they each had the possiblity of getting about sux hours of sleep.

"I will have the maids show you to your rooms and make yourselves at home."  
>"Thank you, Your highness" The group said in unison before they were lead off to their rooms by the maids. Graham asked to go to be lead to te bathes so that he could relax before bed. The young man eased himself into the hot spring and let out a sigh. Almost immediately after he submerged his head under water did the vision begin.<p>

**Graham POV**

_There was so much blood. Demons rushed from every which way. There is a woman running, her hair is swinging back and forth and her body is covered in gold scales. It's Vera! Where is she going? There is a demon with a black blade that is running towards something I can't make out, Vera is running straight toward it. No... she is going to use herself as a human shield. I try to run to her but I am frozen in place. Vera jumps in the demon's path and the blade is thrust into the center of her chest. I scream out her name "VERA!"_

The vision swirls away and I am aware that I am being shaken awake. I gasp and take in deep breaths. My eyes focus on the person that was shaking me. It was Ember, she had worried expression and her hair was wet. I then realize that she is naked. I feel the blush on my face and begin to mentally kick myself for not noticing that this was a unisex bath. Ember seemed oblivious to the fact that she was naked and hovering over me she just kept asking if I was alright.

"I am fine just please find a towel or something." I say and gently push her away from me by her shoulders as I sunk under water in hopes of concealing my own nudeness. Yeah, I definitely didn't take after my dad and his stripper ways. Ember didn't get a towel but she did submerge most her body underwater so that only the tops of her creamy white shoulders was visible.

"You had a vision didn't you?" She asked already knowing the answer I nodded and my heart began to hammer inside my chest as I remembered what I had seen. No matter how much Vera and I fight, she is still my friend and my nakima. I will protect her from that fate if it's the last thing I do.

"It must have been bad news, when I came in I saw you thrashing under water. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were drowning. What was it about?" She pried as she looked up at the sky. At this angle I could see her red tattoo on the back of her neck, it matched her father's. Ember was an excellent students and a fierce fighter but she also had something mysterious about her that always made me wonder what she was thinking. Every time I would ask it would be like she had come out of a trace and didn't know what he was talking about. Erza said that there was nothing to worry about, when I had asked her. 'Ember's brain is always going a million miles an hour even when she doesn't realize it.' Now I wondered how much he should tell Ember.

"Something bad is going to happen on this mission, we have to be extremely cautious and watch out for demons. Something might happen to Vera so we have to make sure that she is safe along with the king." I said at last. Ember's eyebrows rose in surprise but then her face went hard.

"You saw her die?" Ember asked. Her face was hard but her voice trembled in fear for her friend.

"I am not sure, but what I do know is that I won't let that happen." I said.

"We won't let that happen, you mean. See is all of our Nakima and we will protect each other." Ember said before standing up in the water exposing everything. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands I could her twinkling laugh.

"Why are you so shy about our bodies. It's not like we didn't go skinny dipping all the time at the lake when we were younger." She reasons. I peak through my fingers to see if she was covered in a towel yet and sighed in relief when she was.

"We don't look the same as we did when we were kids" I said remembering how she used to were her scarlet hair long and in twin braids. Ember smiles at me.

"No, we certainly do not" She said before walking out of the baths. I don't know if her agreeing with me is a good thing are not. Girls are so confusing, I have one girl I have to protect from dying and another one walking around brazingly naked unaware of what she is doing to me. Oy this is exhausting I need to go to bed. I got dress and went to my room but before entering I looked across the hall to where Vera was roomed. I couldn't help but peak inside to see if she was okay. She was laying curled in a ball hugging Tilly; the exceed was snuggled up under her neck sleeping peacefully. I didn't know why I smoothed Vera's rosey hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and he noticed for the first time that she was really pretty. As I turned to leave I looked back at her and quietly said

"I promise that I will keep you safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers I figure that I should clear some things up to minimize the confusion so first of all the age factor and powers **

**Ember:17 power of telekinesis(able to move things with her mind)**

**Vera:16 Celestial dragon slayer ( Able to harness certain powers from each celestial spirit ex. Loke's Regulus punch) **

**Graham:16 Ice mage with the power of seeing the future when submerged in water **

**Jamie:15 Power of telepathy( able to control people's minds) Also it may be helpful to look up my first story from the Vera Chronicles "Poison Roses" to get some back story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and needless to say I do not own Fairy Tail. Rate and Review please, also I am always open to new ideas THANK YOU MINNA!**

Vera groaned when she heard the alarm's shrill beeps at four in the morning. She gently placed Tilly on the pillow, just because she couldn't sleep in didn't mean the cat had to suffer too. The young woman stumbled through the hallway and straight to the baths. She sighed as she eased into the hot water. Vera reached for the shampoo and began to scrub it into her scalp; she was slowly beginning to wake up. Vera dunked her head underwater and enjoyed the feel of weightlessness. A memory flashed into her brain Red eyes, laced with hunger stares intently at its prey.

Vera shakes with fear and screams when the cobra goes for her neck and begins to suck out her magic. The scene changes and she sees her father laying dying in front of her. He mother lays crumpled next to Natsu, not moving. All the while a sickening laugh filling her ears. Vera burst from the water with a gasp. Her heart is beating rapidly and can't stop shaking.

"What the hell? I haven't had one of those dreams in a long time" Vera said to herself and once she was able to calm her nerves she stepped out of the baths and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice said behind Vera. She yelped in surprise and swung a roundhouse kick to the intruder. The man was slammed against the brick wall and groaned from the impact. He pushed forward his glasses and his floppy mane of orange hair covered his face for a moment.

"Loke? What are you doing here and turn around I am not decent." Vera said while blushing madly and tightening the towel around her busty figure. Loke gets up and straightens his suit.

"Please, I changed you diapers there is nothing that I haven't seen. And for your first question I sensed your stress and heard your screams right here." He said and touched his temple.

"So I opened my gate and found you here" Loke explained at this point Vera instructed the man to turn around as she dressed. Vera had just slipped on her jeans when he finished talking.

"Wait, if you're out of your gate then that means you are draining mom's magic. No no go back I can take care of myself" Vera said quickly and Loke waved a hand to stop her.

"My contract with your mother is complicated, I am the leader of the zodiacs and I managed to live independent of a master for three years. I can open my gate when I sense danger and I can do so without injuring Lucy. So I am going with you on this mission." Loke explained with a wide smile and he again waved off her protest.

"I am going like it or not. So get your things and let's hit the road. At that moment Jamie burst through the bathes doors with his sword firmly grasped. It was obvious that he had woken abruptly and ran towards the source of Vera's scream. Jamie looked from Vera to Loke and he had a very confused look on his face. Loke made a show of checking his watch.

"One minute and twenty seconds, If she really were in danger she would be dead by now." Loke teased. Jamie shook his hair out of his eyes and made his way to his best friend. He draped an arm across her shoulder. He indicated his sword towards Loke.

"I am guessing he popped in for a surprise visit and scared the dickens out of you and that's why you screamed?" Jamie asked and Vera nodded

"Guilty" She said a bit of blush on her cheeks. Jamie shook his head and began to unbuckle his pants. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vera shouted as she covered her eyes. Jamie looked up lazily.

"What does it look like, I am taking a bath" Jamie said casually. Vera quickly scurried away from the baths and into the hall where she met with a tired-faced Ember.

"I would wait a bit, Em. Jamie just got in" Vera informed. The tall girl just walked past her friend and into the baths.

"You and Graham are so awkward with nudity." Ember stated over her shoulder before dropping her robe. Vera let out an exasperated sigh and left the hallway into her room. Tilly was awake and she wasn't alone.

"Graham, good to see you kid" Loke said and clapped the young man on the shoulder. Vera crossed her arms.

"Why are you in here, Graham" Vera asked curiously. Graham scratched Tilly behind the ears and shrugged.

"I heard you scream too but then I realized that it was your surprise scream not one that meant you were in danger. I told Jamie not to worry, but ever the gallant man that he is he ran off to save you. So I decided to wait here to prove I was right." He said with a triumphant smile and Vera rolled her eyes.

"Well since you're up let's go let the king know we will be ready soon and have a tag along" She said while pointing behind her at Loke. Graham didn't protest he just picked up Tilly and followed his fellow mage and the celestial leader to the royal chambers where Ember and Jamie where already waiting. Vera was about to knock on the door before it swung open and there stood the King in khaki pants and a green Hawaiian shirt. He also had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ready, my young protectors." The king announced. Vera's fist hung in the air for a moment before she set it down by her side.

"Oh, um well right this way, your highness. We have a long journey ahead of us but it's good that you're so enthusiastic." Vera said with a smile. The little man led the way out of the back exit of the palace and into the woods. It was obvious that he was glad to be out of the captivity of the palace. The team began their week long journey on a high note but little do they know that in the shadows a creature from the past has returned to seek its revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

The group had been on their journey for hours before the king slumped down on an overturned log to rest his leg.

"I'm sorry my young protectors but I am not as active as I once was." The king apologized and wiped his monogramed handkerchief over his sweaty face. Ember smiled down at the man.

"No need to apologize, your majesty. We were due for rest anyway." Ember said and Vera shouted out a protest.

"WHAT?! I ask for us to stop for rest hours ago and you told me to suck it up and keep going." Vera said ask she fell dramatically to the ground Jamie following in suit. Ember turned around and gave them a glare that would make her mother proud. The two scrambled away from the girl and her dark aura. It was at that moment that Vera smelled something off, something that jarred her memory.

"Wait, something's wrong" Vera said and stood up, her black skirt swayed in the wind along with her long rose colored tresses. In an instant the group was surrounded by shadow blobbed creatures. Vera put herself protectively in front of the king and listened with her dragon slayer hearing.

"So you thought you could escape me, Ms Dragoneel." Ancient scratchy voice said into the air. Vera froze she knew that voice very well. It was the voice that plagued her nightmares; a voice from the past. A figure stepped out from the cover of the trees and there stood Sinsue Zidick, the man that tried and almost killed Natsu. Ember made a forceful hand gesture downward towards the ground and a cavern appeared and separated the members of fairy tail and the succubus.

"Don't get any closer" She commanded. The King was shaking in fear but did not make a sound. He bravely took out his sword and held it in front of him defensively. Zidick cackled at the sight.

"Oh isn't this a sight. A group of teenagers and one measly celestial spirit in charge of protecting the king of Fiore." He began to cackle again and Jamie gritted his teeth in anger. He glanced over at his best friend who had gone pale. Loki was adjusting his glasses and gave Zidick a menacing smile.

"We defeated you once didn't we? And yet you still manage to underestimate the strength of Fairy Tail." Zidick looked amused and brought up a hand that had knuckles swollen with arthritis and pushed aside his dull red hair.

"This is true but there were more members present and that was before I became one of Zeref's demons" When Zidick smiled the group could see that his teeth had turned black and his eyes glowed red. The king gasped and dropped his sword.

"Look if it is gold and jewels you desire, take it I have treasuries filled with all the money you could ever imagine. Just don't hurt these children." The king pleaded. In this instant Vera stepped out of her trance. Zidick discarded the plea with a wave of his hand.

"There is no fun in just receiving money so easily and besides, I have no interest in such trivial things" his blood red eyes honed in on Vera.

"I want that delicious creature" He said.

"Well, it's a pity you can't have her." Graham said in a low voice. Zidick trusted his hand forward and the dark shadow blobs lurched forward. Vera pushed the King and Jamie behind her.

"Celestial dragon slayer roar!" She shouted and a burst of bright yellow light erupted from the funnel created by her hands. She managed to push back the dark creatures but they still came forward. Graham moved a giant orb of water back and forth catching the blobs inside the watery prison. When he had managed to fill up the orb with ten he then clenched his fist and the orb froze.

"Loki" Graham called and in an instant the Lion spirit propelled forward and punched the ice causing it to rain black crystal shards. Jamie and Ember ran forward and leapt over the cavern swords drawn at the ready. They slashed away at the shadow creatures only managing to make them smaller not killing them.

"Jamie, you need to get close enough to be able to look into his eyes and control him. I will cover you, GO" Ember commanded. She dropped her sword and clapped her hand together and with that two large clumps of earth slammed together and squished the shadow creatures that lay before them. Vera's hands were aglow with golden flames and she stood defensively in front of the King. Tilly was doing her best to sooth the king but she knew that if Vera gave her the signal she would have to fly him off to a safe location.

Graham was doing his best to keep collecting the shadows and crushing them but then he saw it. A shimmer and then Zidick spilt into two beings. The other half launched forward at Jamie.  
>"JAMIE!" Graham heard Vera shout and then he saw her run. No, it's just an illusion he had to get to her to stop her.<br>Graham ran but it was as if his body was going in slow motion Vera pushed Jamie away but then the real Zidick came up from behind and just like in his vision thrusted the knife into her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Vera struggled to breathe and her emerald eyes where open wide. Jamie turned around and his legs gave out from underneath him. He held Vera's still shocked form as he shook. Graham couldn't stop the tears that fell from his face and all the while Zidick chuckles. He licked the knife that was coated in Vera's blood. Zidick let out a low moan and then a bright light surrounded him and he was instantly made young.

"Thank you my dear girl. I missed your taste." Zidick said and scoffed at the sight before him. Loki and Ember where still holding off the shadow demons, they didn't know what had just happened. Vera was trying so hard not to cry but she was coughing up blood and could scarcely breathe. Jamie wiped off the blood that was trickling out of Vera's mouth leaving a red smudge.

"Vera…" He sobbed. Graham sank to the ground next two his best friends and reached out to gently hold Vera's hand. She looked at him and tried to say something but before she could Zidick's other half snatched up the girl with a black force.

"Give her back, you sick son of a bitch" Graham shouted and thunder roared in the background. Jamie was left holding air and his clothes were covered in Vera's blood.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I will keep her, maybe in a crystal. She would make a lovely center piece, don't you think?" Zidick taunted and snapped his fingers and the shadow demons swarmed on Vera then covered her completely and the shadows crystalized Vera. The dark clouds ripped open and sheets of rain came pouring down. Graham growled and froze several areas so the rain shards would come and impale Zidick to a tree. Graham was about to punch the smirk still stained on the demon's face when a force of energy knocked him backwards.

He looked back and couldn't believe his eyes, Jamie skin had turned the color of night and his eyes burned red. Jamie had managed to get into dragon force and his menacing eyes honed in on Zidick.

"Get Vera and Ember out of here" Jamie growled to Graham. The boy always had rich deep voice that rang with baritone but now it sounded muddled and menacing. Graham nodded and ran off to free Vera from her crystal confinement.

"Jamie" Graham shouted over his shoulder. Jamie looked back at his friend who smirked.

"Rain hell down on him" Graham said and Jamie roared at the succubus. Zidick winced but would not yield so easily.

"My, my it seems I should add another creature to my powerful collection." Zidick said before lunging toward Jamie.

"Vera. Come on, I know you can hear me. You need to snap out of this, I know you can break through this crystal no problem. Please we need you!" Graham pleaded as his fists pounded the hard crystal that incased his friend. He rested his forehead on the crystal so that his face was as close as possible to Vera's. Her eyes were open wide and unseeing. Graham had tears in his eyes.

"I should have protected you…" He said mournfully.

"I shouldn't have been such a terrible friend. I would always tease you and tell you that you weren't good enough or strong enough to be on the team, but you are far stronger than I could ever hope to be. I think that's why I always give you a hard time, I am jealous of you." He said and laid his palm flat on the glass.

"Please, Vera. We need you I…" He was about to continue when the crystal began to glow and crack. Graham stepped back and stared in awe as the crystal shattered before him. Vera fell forward but Graham ran to catch her. She was still coughing up blood but she went to stand on shaking knees. Vera held on to Graham's arm for support.

"You didn't think you would get rid of me that easily did you?" Vera said while smiling through the pain that radiated in her middle. Graham shook his head in disbelief.

"I will admit that I had my doubts. But it seems that you are impossible to get rid of." Graham said while laughing lightly.

"That's the thing with family. No matter how much you fight in the end we are always there for one another and like it or not Graham Silver Fullabuster you will never be rid of me." Vera said and then her eyes widened when Graham wraps his arms around her small figure firmly and yet at the same time gently, as if she was a fragile glass figurine that could break at any given moment. Graham pulled back after a few moments and looked into Vera's emerald eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. But before we get too friendly, we have a demon to eviscerate. Ready?" He asked. Vera was still bleeding but she stood fast and lifted her chin. She was ready to end this creature that had caused her family so much pain. Being incased in the crystal had allowed her body to close off the wound in her chest. There was still damage that had to be later assessed by Wendy but for now she was able to fight.

A figure was launched into a tree next to the pair and Vera almost didn't recognize the dark creature as her dear, gentle friend Jamie. Jamie looked her way with scarlet eyes and his body stiffened. Vera extended her hand wordlessly towards her friend and he took it quickly and then hugged her to his chest when he stood. There was a loud screech in the distance and Zidick's body twisted and became contorted till his body crumpled on the ground and a dark aura was released and it toward over the children. He appeared now as a shadow dragon that reeked of poison roses.

"I say it's time that we eliminate this nuisance once and for all." Ember said suddenly appearing at the Graham's side her eyes focused on all the blood that had been stained on their clothes. She grit her teeth. Loki grabbed Vera's hand and looked down at the girl that he had help raise. No longer was she girl that would ride on his shoulders on their various adventures, she was a powerful young woman.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wing slash of the celestial dragon" Vera screamed and yellow light began to slash at the succubus shadow dragon. It screeched and quickly smacked her down with his clawed hand. Jamie and Ember ran forward each with a sword at hand. They dropped to their knees and slid under the dragon and stab at the back legs of the powerful beast. It fell forward with enough force to shake the ground.

"Ice make Lance" Graham shouted and launched the lance at the beast's chest and it fell upon the frozen blade. For a few moments the young ones stood panting, magic energy fading quickly, thought that it was at last over. But fate had other plans. The black dragon began to glow and there appeared blue markings. Loki realized what Zidick had morphed into in an instant, Anacologia. The children realized this as well. Ember began to shake with fear and Jamie had to push her frozen form away from the beast's falling tail.

Vera looked back to where Graham and Loki stood. They both looked pale but had brave faces to try to mask the cold fear they felt. Vera knew there was no getting out of this so she turned to where Tilly and the king stood. Vera nodded to the exceed.

"No, Vera. I am not leaving you. We can fight Anacologia together, we are a team remember?" The exceed sobbed. Vera couldn't hold back the tear that trickled down her left cheek.

"Tilly, you have to save the king. I'm counting on you on keeping him safe and getting help." Vera said in an even voice that she was surprised to have been able to summon. She knew it would too late for help to arrive but she had to make sure Tilly was safe along with the king. Tilly understood what Vera meant and tearfully flew away before she could change her mind. Vera blinked away the tears that burned behind her eyes. Vera ran towards her dear friends, no her family.

"We all know what we are up against but we have to give it our all anyway. We have to protect the world. Help will arrive eventually." Vera said with a fierce look on her face that mirrored her father's thought Loki. They all nodded and Jamie extended his hand towards Vera. She knew he meant to do. The two interlocked hands and held each other with the other. They titled their heads down towards the ground. There was a shocking amount of force that radiated from the two as they both tapped into their dragon force. Their heads snapped up at the same time.

"DARK STAR EXPLOSION!" They screamed and orange light shot through the two and into the dragon. It stumbled backwards from the force of the explosion.

"GRAHAM" Vera shouted and the boy encased the dragon in the largest orb of water that he had been ever able to summon, stripping it of the ability to breathe. Then he released the beast only to rain ice shards upon it. Ember screamed as she managed to break off about a mile in diameter amount of earth and crash it upon the dragon. A vein popped out on her forehead at the sheer power it took to crush the dragon. Loki ran forward and shouted.

"Lion Heart!" A red burst of magic flowed from his body and into Ember, Vera, Graham and Jamie. The Lion heart had the ability to increase the users defense. Loki knew this would be too much for his body and he had to return to the spirit world. But he had to try everything in his power to keep these children safe against the dragon of death. But the children were tapped out of magic and lay on the floor their bodies completely exhausted. In a last stich effort to comfort one another they reached out to one another. They held each other close and brace for the roar they knew that would ensue.

"I love you guys" Vera said buried her face in Graham's chest. Vera thought of her parents and of never being able to see them again. It was all she could do to restrain the scream that was clawing its way up her throat.

Anacologia was standing, covered in blood but still having enough magic inside him to destroy Fiore. It's ruby eyes honed in on the children huddled together to the right of him and he decided they would be the first to die. He swelled up enough magic and roared in the direction of the children. Vera went to look up but Graham held her face in place.

"Don't look" He whispered. And Anacologia released its roar of death.

"Fire..."

"Iron…"

"Wind…"

"Lightning…"

"SLAYER ROAR!" The children immediately looked up to see the four senior dragon slayers of fairy Tail standing protectively in front of them. The combined force of their power was enough to cancel out the effect of Anacologia's deathly roar.

"Daddy…" Vera whispered and Natsu turned around and flashed his signature grin at his daughter. She got up on shaky legs and hugged him from behind, her cheek lying against his strong back. She knew if she were to die at least she had her family with her.

"Sorry we're late. Your mother couldn't decide of what outfit to wear." Natsu teased and then was bonked on the head. Vera turned around to see her mother in her usual skirt, tight top, and boots.

"Don't spout these lies to our daughter." She shouted and then looked at her daughter with soft eyes. It was killing Lucy to see her daughter covered in so much blood. Natsu could smell that it was her own and this only fueled his anger even more.

"I am going to ash for what you have done to our family" Natsu shouted at the beast. He looked to his left to where he saw Gray and Gajeel. Both men were armed and ready to destroy the creature that hurt their kids. Even Wendy, who was fueled with the new ferocity of a mother after just giving birth to her son last year, was poised and ready to kill.

"Knock 'em dead." Ember said to her mother and father who appeared by her side. Her mother was in her apocalypse black armor and her father was in his usual dark pants and cloak. They both nodded towards their daughter and joined the rest of the parents at the front of human barricade. Asuka stood with Ray, son of Mira and Freed, and Valina, daughter of Laxus and Cana. They were slightly older then they're young comrades but they were still just as powerful as their parents. Together they stood even the children stood. Vera, Graham, Jamie, and Ember were almost completely tapped out of magic but they would stand anyway. Fairy Tail is a united front that will never back down. And with that they all jumped into action.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu screamed and the power flames licked all over the tough scales of the dragon. However, it didn't leave much of a dent. Mira slashed violent with her she-devil claws and landed a dark punch on the beast succeeding only in making it stumble backwards. Vera watched in horror as her parents physically exhausted themselves against the dragon of death and destruction. She fell to her knees and began to sob. A strong hand firmly placed itself on her shoulder. Vera looked up to see Ember looking down at her. The older girl's face was covered in blood and her right eye was swollen shut.

"Don't give up hope. Even in a time such as this were it seems as though we will never make it out alive, you have to fight. You have to fight for your life! Now stand!" Ember shouted and roughly, if not clumsily lifted Vera up from under her arms. Vera closed her eyes and let herself be launched upward. Happy caught her and it was as if he read her mind and he flapped at sonic speed towards the dragon. He let Vera go and the girl flew forward and connected her kick to the side of Anacolgia's jaw. Before she could fall to the ground Vera caught on to one of the arms of the dragon. She focused her energy down onto the beast arm.

"Celestial dragon secret dragon art, crimson sun!" Vera shouted and Anacolgia's arm exploded from the amount of force that Vera shot through it. The dragon let out a roar of pain and raked his left arm that was still intact over to his right stump where Vera was now dangling to for dear life. Vera was tossed into the air and right as she was about to crash into the ground Natsu caught her. However, he body was almost completely depleted of energy that he collapsed with his daughter in his arms. Vera's chest wound was ripped open again and she was weakly clutching onto her father's forearm.

"Wendy" Natsu screamed and the young woman was at their side in an instant. Wendy quickly began to apply pressure to the wound and her magic slowly starts to bring the muscles back together. All the while Anacolgia was restarting his death roar and this time the dragon slayers were too tapped out of magi to counter it. It honed it's eyes yet again on Vera and let out a roar. Natsu held Vera close and could hear his wife's terrified scream. He knew Loki wouldn't let her anywhere near them.

Wendy sobbed at the thought of never seeing her son again and clutched her friend and his daughters' bodies. Fter a moment they just heard the sound of sucking and Vera opened her eyes to see Jamie eating the death roar. Cold panic filled her veins.

"Jamie, no" Vera whispered and she tried crawling towards her but Natsu held her back. She fought against her father till he finally relented when Jamie had absorbed the entire blast. Lucy ran to her husband and stared in horror at the child who she loved almost as much as her own lying motionless on the floor. Her thoughts instantly traveled to her best friend and the blunette finding out her son had sacrificed himself. Then her eyes traveled to her daughter leaning over her best friend her face absolutely mortified. Gajeel managed to make the final cut across the dragon's throat with his iron blade. He turned and saw his son struggling for breath and his skin darkening with each passing second. Wend crawled over and examined the young man.

"The death roar is acting as a poison in his system and he needs to thin it out of his blood stream or else I can't heal him." Wendy explained. Vera gently pat Jamie's face so that he would look at her. Jamie groaned and forced his eyes to open if even it was only slightly.

"Jamie I am going to need to shoot out some of your magic. You need to drain the death magic in your body." Vera explained. Jamie wince and opened this mouth to try and roar and purge some of the magic but he couldn't and Vera just instinctively put her lips to his. She sucked the fire and exhaled the dark flames along with her own celestial flames so that she would purify and not effect anyone else. Natsu wanted to tell her to stop because she was putting her life in major danger but Lucy touched his chest. Her eyes were full of tears and she shook her head.

"She needs to do this. She needs to feel like she did everything she could." Lucy explained and Natsu nodded he saw the Iron dragon slayer kneel down and hold his sons hand. The members of Fairy Tail were mending their wounds and all sending a silent prayer that Fiore's savior would pull through.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed with Jamie still recovering in the hospital. The news traveled fast that the great Anacolgia had been killed and that a young dragon slayer had absorbed its final death blast. Vera had managed to purge out enough of the blast that night that he was in a stable condition and Wendy was able to make it that his body slowly would secrete the deathly poison. Now on the sixth day of recovery the very last of the poison was leaving his system and Jamie was finally conscious. Lucy received the call at around six in the morning from Levy saying that Jamie was awake. Natsu had woken up with the phone call and heard the news with his enhanced hearing. He gave his wife a huge smile, he was about to get up to tell Vera when the door burst open and the young woman was already dressed to go.

"Ready when you are" She said with a grin. Lucy got up from the bed and hugged her daughter and kissed the girl's temple. She had not gone uninjured in the battle, she will always have jagged scar on her chest and by purging the dark magic from Jamie she had gone two days being completely paralyzed.

"My beautiful, brave fire princess." Lucy said using her daughter's old nickname. She motioned towards the door.

"Go round up Graham and Ember, we'll meet you there." Lucy said and Vera nodded and hugged her mother and stood on tiptoe to kiss her father's cheek before calling Tilly and leaping from the window. Lucy smiled and leaned into her husband. The two couldn't be more proud of the child they created.

Vera flew over to Ember's house because it was the closest and she and Tilly landed on the doorstep and excitedly knocked on the door, never mind it wasn't even seven in the morning. A very confused and sleepy Jallal answered the door. He was in his black sweat pants but nothing else and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Vera?" He asked in a tired voice. Vera didn't wait for him to ask anything else.

"He's awake." She said and ran into the house under her uncle's arm who laughed at the girl's brazenness. Ember had just gotten out of her room when she saw Vera running towards her with a large grin on her face. Ember knew that could only mean one thing. Ember smiled before running back into her room and changing her clothes in record breaking time. When she emerged she grabbed her friend's hand they both raced to Graham's house. Said boy was already waiting on the doorstep.  
>"Jez it took you two long enough." He teased and leapt from the door step to join his friends.<p>

They made it to the hospital in about fifteen minutes and were out of breath but still running till the made it to Jamie's room. He was sitting up in bed and grinning at the sight of his flushed and winded friends.

"Now I know I must be dead. That's the only way Vera being awake at seven in the morning would make sense." He teased his voice a bit horse. Vera ignored the jab and threw herself on her best friend, she couldn't hold back the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Vera was quickly followed by Ember and Graham, who were at this point suffocating the poor boy with their love.

"Ahh, I'm being crushed. Mom save me!" Jamie cried out dramatically but his mother only laughed at the sight. Jamie's baby brother Matt was also laughing on his mother's lap. Gajeel smirked at the sight.

"Yes yes I love you all but can I get some privacy I feel like I have been stared at constantly for six days." He said with a laugh and his friends relented. They smiled at him and were about to leave the room when Jamie spoke up.

"Vera wait can I talk to you?" Jamie asked. Vera nodded and sat on the bed next to the boy. Jamie looked around at all the people still watching him and added.

"Alone." Then everyone quickly scurried out of the room. Gajeel wanted to stay by the door and eavesdrop but his wife pulled him away by the ear.

"So let's see it." Jamie said. Vera knew what he was talking about and had hoped to avoid the topic all together by wearing turtleneck. She sighed and brought down her shirt enough so that Jamie could see the ugly scar that marked her smooth pale skin. He gently touched the scar with his bandaged hand.

"You almost died because of me." He said sadly and Vera cleared her throat and making him look into her stern eyes.

"I could say the same to you. Jamie, we are a family and a family protects it's members. This" she said pointing to her scar

"Is nothing. The only thing that matters is that we are both alive." She assured. Jamie blushed and looked off to the distance.

"So about that kiss." Jamie said slowly. Vera stiffened.

"Well technically it wasn't a kiss I was trying to get the poison out of you and-" Vera was cut off by Jamie.

"Vera I'm not mad. I'm thankful even but the thing is I don't want to hurt your feelings because I don't feel the same way if you like me more than a friend." He said quickly he looked down at his hands and then back up at her trying to read her face.

"The truth is that I'm gay." He admitted and was surprised to see her smile.

"I know" She said brightly. Jamie sat there opened mouthed. This was not the way he imagined coming out would turn out. Vera giggled.

"That kiss, as you call it was to save my best friend's life and only that. I have known for years that you were gay and I just want you to know that I will love you till the end of time whatever you choose to be." Vera assured and brought his in for hug and Jamie began to sob from happiness. Then it dawned on him.

"How many people know?" He asked.  
>"Not many; me, my mom, your mom, your dad, and I think Ember." Vera counted out. Jamie looked petrified.<p>

"My dad knows?" He yelped in fear. True his dad was a very loving father but he was also one of the most ruthless members of Fairy Tail. Vera pat his shoulder.

"Relax, he isn't mad. In fact he talked with me about him thinking you were gay and ordered me not to say anything till you were ready. He doesn't mind and just wants you to be happy, Jamie." She reassured. Jamie fell against the pillow, he could already tell it was going to be an exhausting day.

"Well that's good to know. I'm not surprised that Ember knows. She kinda caught me with Remmie from Blue Pegasus when he was on her date with Ray." He said and then quickly covered his mouth.

"Ember is dating Ray?!" Vera shouted through Jamie's hands that he quickly clapped over her mouth. Jamie told her to shush.

"You can't tell anyone she'll kill me and then kill me in the afterlife after her mother kills her and Ray." He said. Erza was a bit over protective of her daughter and if she caught wind of her daughter dating the fairy tail demon slayer and playboy she would most definitely beat the young man into the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about a month after Fiore was almost destroyed by a dragon of death. Master Mackrov was celebrating his last day as master with an elaborate event. By that time Jamie had made a full recovery and was able to leave the hospital. At the moment in the Redfox household Jamie was laying out various different outfit options for the party that night. He was modeling them in front of his baby brother, Matty. The party was more than just a celebration for Mackarov, it was also the night that he was going to come out to the guild. No more secrets. No more hiding. Jamie would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't going absolutely insane with nerves. The knock on the door startled the young man out of his daze.

"Come in." He said. The door creaked open to reveal Gajeel. Jamie smiled at his father nervously and made the quick decision to wear a red button down dress shirt and a pair of black pants. He threw the rest of clothes into the closet.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" As he finished buttoning up his shirt. Gajeel shrugged before sitting on the bed next to Matty. The baby loved to tug on his father's long man of hair and at the moment attempting to chew on some of the strands he had snagged.

"Nothing is up. I was just wondering when how you were going to come out tonight?" Gajeel asked casually. Jamie felt his body go cold, he froze. He knew that his father had always known he was gay but they had never actually talked about it. Now the elephant was standing very imposingly in the room and it was time to address it.

"Umm" Jamie started while trying to distract his nerves by slipping on his shoes. Gajeel rolled his eyes and stood up. He went over to his eldest son and grasped the young man by the shoulders so that they could meet each other's eyes. Gajeel usually towered over everyone with his 6'4 structure but Jamie was already catching up quickly with already being six feet tall at sixteen. Jamie hated that he still had to look up at his father. It made him feel small and intimidating.

"Listen. To hell with what anyone thinks. You are a hero and more importantly you are my son. I love you, son. You just be yourself and act like you normally would. Got it?" Gajeel advised although it sounded like a command. There was a warmth that rose up to Jamie's chest, he smiled at his father forcing back a few tears

"Sure thing, Dad. I love you too." Jamie said. Both men turned to the sound of sniffling coming from the door. There they saw Levy clutching the phone to her chest and tears falling down her smiling face. Gajeel rolled his eyes at his wife's dramatics.

"Don't mind me. Continue your beautiful father son moment." She said while waving her hand at them. She went over to the bed and retrieved Matty. She hugged the chubby baby tight and he started to babble happily.

"You came in to say something, Shrimp." Gajeel reminded with a smirk. Levy gasped and looked down at the phone in her hand in remembrance.

"Oh yes. Lu-chan called and said Vera was having some sort of emotional crisis. Vera said she wouldn't talk to anyone but you, Honey." He said while looking to Jamie. Jamie had a feeling that he knew what Vera's crisis was about.

"I'll handle it, mom. We will meet you guys at the party tonight." Jamie said while making the final adjustments to his hair. Jamie hugged his father and then kissed both his mother and his brother on the cheek before heading out.

When he made it to the Dragneel household he was greeted by distressed Natsu.

"Jamie, please. Talk some sense into her she hasn't left her room in two days." Natsu said his voice held annoyance but was also laced with worry. Jamie nodded and stepped inside. He made his way to Vera's room. He knocked three time on the door.

"V, it's me open the door." He said and it only took three seconds before the door opened and two seconds before a hand shot out and dragged him inside. There was clothing everywhere it looked like a warzone.

"Jamie I think I am going completely insane." Vera announced while pacing around the bed in her yoga pants and ratty tank top.

"I have over 200 articles of clothing and none of them seem right for tonight. I keep having this weird feeling in my stomach, where I feel like I am going to throw up and take flight all at once." She said with her stomach before falling back onto the bed. Jamie took the opportunity now that she stopped talking to walk over to her. He flopped down on top of her and Vera grunted from the sudden added weight.

"Now, Vera I do believe you may be falling in love." He mumbled against her hair. Vera managed with a large amount of effort to push Jamie off of her and to her right on the bed.

"Impossible. I don't even like anyone." She said assertively but there was a slight ring to her voice that made her sound unsure. Jamie turned his head to look at his best friend. She was beautiful even with her rose colored locks sticking out from her head and her face formed into a frown. Vera's features that never lost their brilliance were her glass green eyes. They seemed to hold the wonders of worlds in them.

"Oh really, not even a certain Ice/water mage hmmm?" Jamie asked in a mocking tone. Vera's cheeks immediately flamed red.

"After what happened a month ago I can't get his stupid face out of my head." She huffed. Jamie adjusted his body so she could lay her head comfortably on his shoulder. Jamie smoothed his hand through her wild hair.

"We have very little control over who we fall for. You should tell him. He may very well feel the same way." Jamie suggested and Vera stiffened.

"What would it mean for us if he did? I have known Graham my entire life and we have always be frienenmies. I would know what to do with Graham as my boyfriend." She asked.

"I know a few things you could do with him." Jamie said and Vera punched his arm. Jamie chuckle but then composed himself.

"But seriously. You should tell him and let the cards fall where they lay." He said. Vera sighed at she fingered the one of the top buttons of his shirt.

"Why did you have to be gay? I could have fallen in love with you and all would be swell." She said dramatically. Jamie laughed but shook his head.

"Nah, you're too much of a sister to me. It would never work even if I didn't play for the other team." He explained. Vera shrugged and sat up on the bed. She pat Jamie's thigh.

"Well don't just lay there, help me find something to wear."

….

Three hours later Fairy Tail guild hall was alive with music and laughter. Drinks were flowing and bodies were moving to the pulsing beat. Vera shifted from foot to foot. She looked gorgeous with her hair piled atop her head in a braided bun and her white silk gown flowed down her body like smooth, freshly fallen snow. She was a nervous eater and was now seeking refuge at the buffet table and was on her twelfth chicken wing. Right when she placed her thirteenth wing on her plate, it was snatched away from her grasp. She swallowed the masticated meat and was about to beat the snot out of whoever messed with her food before she saw that it was Ember. The young woman looked stunning in her black velvet dress with a slit up the leg. Ember had her arms crossed and was giving Vera a disappointed look.

"You have been standing here for an hour looking drop dead gorgeous but instead of showing yourself off you have been stuffing your face." She shook her head.

"It's unacceptable." Ember finished before taking Vera by the hand and leading her friend to the dancefloor. Vera stopped protesting and closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the beat of the music. She shook her hips and and lifted her arms up so he could twirl through the bodies of people more freely.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice whispered in her ear. And she felt his cool breath on her neck. It gave her a slight shiver but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Only if you can keep up." She said and finally opened her eyes to see Graham smirking. He was dressed entirely in black which made his ice blue eyes stand out even more. They began to move together and he spun her around before bring her to his body. It was all fun and games for the two. They danced with their friends and family all around. There was laughter till the music seemed to get louder and Vera's breathing became a bit shallow. Graham pulled her closer to his body.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded but then looked into his eyes. They were studying her intensely. Vera wasn't used to him looking at her with anything but wicked playfulness and annoyance. This look was different.

Her eyes flicked to the left and there she saw Jamie and he was kissing Remmie full on the mouth in front of everyone. To her right she saw Ray and Ember dancing sensually with each other. Seeing the happiness in her friend gave her confidence. She met Graham's gaze again.

"I think I may be falling for you, Graham Fullbuster." She admitted in a low whisper. Graham's hand traveled up her back and to her neck. He touched his forehead to hers.

"Seems I have beat you yet again. Because I have already fallen for you, Vera." He said before leaning down to kiss her. Her body flamed and his ice sizzled (thankfully not literally). They could practically feel the steam seeping from their pores. They gasped when they finally did part.

"What does this mean for us now?" Vera asked a bit nervously. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tingling sensation she felt. Graham shrugged before leaning down to kiss her again. He felt her smile against his lips. He parted and grinned at her.

"I honestly don't know but if we keep downing that how bad can things really get?" He said confidently. Vera shook her head at him but laughed. Graham went to lean in to kiss her again. But Vera ducked out of the way.

"You have all of the time in the word to kiss me but for now your duty is to dance the night away with me." She said while dancing and letting herself get lost in the bodies. Graham smiled at her. All the time in the world he liked the sound of that.

_Fin _


End file.
